Esperar
by Chanel Valjean
Summary: Jamás se le había dado bien eso de esperar ¿Y si pasaban muchos años y no imprimaba jamás? ¿Y si se veía condenado a vagar como protector de la Push por siempre en soledad? Porque Embry Call odiaba esperar... Viñeta


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, historia y contexto pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sus libros "Twilight", yo solo soy una fanática con tiempo y algo de imaginación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**"Esperar"**

Esperar…

¿Cuánto?

Jamás se le había dado bien eso de tener que armarse de paciencia por algo.

Como cuando estaba por cumplir los 12 años, Jacob y Quil dijeron que le tenían una sorpresa de lo más grandiosa y tuvo que esperar siete largos días para descubrir que Quil se había conseguido la copia de la llave del tractor de su padre para conducirlo por la Push. Fue la semana más larga de su vida, porque aunque todos los días molestaba a sus amigos para que le contaran el secreto, Jake solo se reía de él y Quil ponía cara de póker como si guardara un secreto de Estado, claro que la recompensa fue merecida, por ser el cumpleañero fue el primero en conducir aquel tractor de color azul rey, y fue él único de los tres que logró conducirlo sin voltearse ni una sola vez.

Como aquella vez en que casi termina golpeando a Quil por cabezotas por haberle arruinado la ocasión de invitar a una chica para una cita justo el último día de clases del año, y tuvo que esperar todo el verano para esperar verla al año siguiente en la escuela de la Push, ya que no se armó de valor para aparecer por la casa de la chica en cuestión sin motivo aparente, y el hecho de que al volver a clases se hubiese enterado de que "su" chica se había trasladado con a vivir a Michigan fue el detonante de que en ese primer día de clases él, Quil y Jacob terminaran en la Dirección por "conductas violentas", él intentando golpear a Quil, Quil tratando de responderle el único puñetazo que había alcanzado a recibir y Jacob golpeando a ambos para que se calmasen. Aquel verano de espera fue tedioso, por mucho que Jacob se pasara a todas horas por su casa con los panoramas de lo más guay, por mucho que Quil hubiese intentado disculparse dejando que él se comiera sus galletas de avena, y cediéndole su colección de insectos disecados , por mucho que hubiesen momentos en los que se olvidaba que estaba esperando a verla de nuevo, el sentimiento de impaciencia volvía pronto.

Porque Embry Call odiaba esperar…

Pero ahora era distinto, ya no era un chiquillo de doce años esperando descubrir los planes de sus amigos, ni tenía los catorce de aquel verano… ahora tenía 19 y las cosas habían cambiado mucho, quizás demasiado.

Era de los pocos que aún no imprimaba, y en realidad no es que le molestara, lo que le preocupaba era el tiempo que tendría que esperar para que ocurriese… ¿Y si pasaban muchos años y no imprimaba jamás? ¿Y si toda la manada lograba encontrar su complemento menos él? ¿Y si se veía condenado a vagar como protector de la Push por siempre en soledad?

Esas preguntas lograban amargarle a instantes, cuando veía como Sam y Emily estaban en la cocina irradiando ese amor tan grandioso, mientras Quil levantaba en sus brazos a una pequeña de 5 años que reía sonoramente inundando de alegría el lugar, y Jared se paseaba por toda la casa de mano de Kim, incluso ahora Jacob se había unido al grupo de quienes habían imprimado…

Y le picaba la curiosidad por saber quien sería para él, si es que había alguien. Sonreía al pillarse imaginando como sería la chica en cuestión, a veces enrojecía al darse cuenta que a su mente venía la imagen de aquella muchacha a la que nunca invitó a salir cuando tenía 14 años. Se preguntaba como sería tener a alguien tan incondicional, sostener su mano, se preguntaba como sería la sensación de amar tanto y sentirse tan plenamente amado.

Pero debía tener paciencia, debía esperar, quizás aquella persona especial andaba por ahí, quizás ya la conocía y aún no era el momento adecuado, quizás por primera vez debía aceptar que la espera valía la pena si era solo para encontrar a alguien tan grandioso en su vida, por eso es que no dejaba que la amargura lo invadiera más que unos pocos segundos, porque Embry Call sabía que no era un muchacho paciente, pero podía intentarlo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bien, aquí va mi tercera publicación en esta página  ¿Qué les ha parecido? Como lo dije en mi profile, sufro una especial reverencia por los chicos de la Push, y me es muy fácil dejar volar mi imaginación para escribir sobre ellos, Embry Call es uno de los que más adoro, y bueno, ha salido esta pequeña viñeta (corríjanme si me equivoco, ya que no estoy segura si llamarla así xD) sobre lo que le ocurre a Embry con respecto a la imprimación, sise fijan, este relato lo pensé situado en un futuro, un futuro más allá de Breaking Dawn._

_Me encantaría saber que tal lo encontraron, no he recibido muchos reviews por lo que no se que tal encuentran mis escritos en fanfiction xD_

_Saludos a quienes pasan por acá._

_Nos leemos en alguna otra historia._

_Chanel Valjean._


End file.
